


running in circles

by arcadianwriter (noxstories)



Series: dream smp drabbles [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, End Of The SMP, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxstories/pseuds/arcadianwriter
Summary: The SMP ends the same way it starts: Dream and George, side by side.There’s more history between them now, and a lifetime of blood.
Relationships: (if you squint!), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141013
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	running in circles

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE I’LL WORK ON MY LONGER FICS SOON :’) i saw this post on twitter and had to get it out, so have this angst because dream and george are perfect for angst in the smp BDKDBDN

“So this is it?” George asks quietly, barely audible over the crackle of fire and the drum of thunder in the distance. “This is what it comes down to?”

Dream doesn’t look at him, doesn’t dare to. There’s a stinging in his eyes he hasn’t felt for a very long time, not for years, not since the prison. “Are you surprised?” He replies, voice dry. “We started this place, after all.”

“I never wanted to end it.”

“Neither did I.” There’s no point arguing anymore; no point arguing about his goals and his aims and how the road to damnation is always paved with the best sort of intentions. They’ve reached the end of that road already, George and he, and they’ve been in Hell for too long already. 

George knows this. It’s why he smiles, sadly, like he’s witnessed a tragedy, and pulls out a pickaxe that has Dream’s breath hitching. 

“How did you get that?” He whispers, eyes finally flitting over to George’s. The expression in his best friend’s eyes is exhausted and miserable and furious and worst of all resigned, like he’s seen the best and worst of Dream and has decided that both are unsatisfactory, that neither are going to save them. 

“Philza gave it to me,” George says, “before he…”

There’s no need to rehash old events. Both of them remember the death of the Angel of Death. The death of an immortal was an awful thing, and had almost killed Dream. 

Though George thinks his Dream has been dead for a while. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Dream forces out, pulling off his mask, and for the first time in a long time, George sees his face, scarred and exhausted and sad, “aren’t you?”

George swallows. “Yeah,” he confesses, and watches Dream’s eyes flit away from him in resignation, “and you’re going to kill me, right?”

“Yeah.” Dream laughs, hollow. “I am.” 

“Okay,” George says, struggling to keep his composure, “okay. I guess it makes sense. It was always going to come down to this, wasn’t it?”

Dream’s eyes are a duller shade of green than he remembers. Or maybe his memory is just exhausted; maybe he’s always looked like this, and it’s just been so long that George can’t remember. “I think so,” he agrees, with a sad, bitter sort of laugh, “I wish it was different.”

George thinks back to the golden sunny days of his Community House and his friends and his Dream. “So do I.” But those days are over. Steeling himself, he pulls out a netherite sword: Sapnap’s, a gift before the end between brothers. “How do you want to do this, Dream?”

Dream eyes him regretfully. “The same way we started this server,” he says, a wry smile touching his lips as he pulls out an axe, “together.”

_ Together _ . The Dream SMP is a snake devouring its own tail, and this is the final stage. The final act, if George wants to buy into Dream’s mindset, hideously twisted though it is, the finale of the awful show they’ve all been reluctant performers in.  _ Together _ is the only fitting way for it to end, and George wouldn’t have it any other way. 

So he smiles, weak though it is. “Want to close your eyes so it’s a surprise?” He offers, and Dream manages a laugh, eyes shining with tears George had long since thought he’d lost the humanity to show. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Dream tells him, fond, “I want to see you. We’ll do it on three, okay?”

There’s a lump in his throat now. All George can do is nod, working furiously to keep his composure. 

“Ready?” Dream asks softly. 

“Ready.”

The Dream SMP doesn’t end with a bang, or even with a whimper. It ends the same way it started: two best friends side by side, and smiles on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !! :D feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed, and also follow me on tumblr, @dreamsclock !! :]
> 
> have a good day, ily !!


End file.
